Submachine Gun
, a Submachine Gun featured in World War II Call of Duty games.]] A , often abbreviated as SMG, is a type of weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series, appearing in all games. Submachine Guns are fully automatic guns which are very effective at close or medium ranges, but usually ineffective at longer ranges. They normally possess high rate of fire, high mobility, low ADS accuracy, high hipfire accuracy, moderate power, and low range, although there are a few exceptions. List of Submachine Guns in Call of Duty ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive '' Thompson menu icon CoD1.png|Thompson MP40 menu icon CoD1.png|MP40 Sten menu icon CoD1.png|Sten PPSh-41 menu icon CoD1.png|PPSh-41 '' ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour '' Thompson Side FH.png|Thompson MP40 Side FH.PNG|MP40 Grease Gun Side FH.png|Grease Gun Sten Side FH.png|Sten PPSh-41 Side FH.png|PPSh-41 '' Call of Duty 2 '' Thompson pickup CoD2.png|Thompson MP40 Pickup CoD2.png|MP40 Grease Gun Pickup CoD2.png|Grease Gun Sten Pickup CoD2.png|Sten PPSh-41 pickup CoD2.png|PPSh-41 PPS42 pickup CoD2.png|PPS-43 '' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *Thompson *MP40 *MAS 38 *Beretta 1938 Call of Duty 3 *MP40 *Sten *Thompson Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition '' MP5 menu icon CoD4.png|MP5 Skorpion menu icon CoD4.png|Skorpion Mini-Uzi menu icon CoD4.png|Mini-uzi AK-74u menu icon CoD4.png|AK-74u P90 menu icon CoD4.png|P90 '' ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (Nintendo DS) MP5 Inventory CoD4DS.png|MP5 MAC-10 Inventory CoD4DS.png|MAC-10 Mini-Uzi Inventory MWDS.jpg|Mini-Uzi ''Call of Duty: World at War '' Thompson menu icon WaW.png|Thompson MP40 menu icon WaW.png|MP40 Type 100 menu icon WaW.png|Type 100 PPSh-41 menu icon WaW.png|PPSh-41 '' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' Thompson WaWFF.png|Thompson MP40 3rd person WaWFF.png|MP40 Type 100 WaWFF.png|Type 100 Sten 3rd person WaWFF.png|Sten '' [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]] Thompson Inventory WaWDS.jpg|Thompson MP40 Inventory WaWDS.jpg|MP40 PPSh-41 Inventory WaWDS.jpg|PPSh-41 Type 100 Iron Sights WaWDS.jpg|Type 100 Sten Iron Sights WaWDS.jpg|Sten Lanchester Sub-Machine Gun.jpg|Lanchester submachine gun (Multiplayer only) *''femvfmfcNNVNVNPWENVIIIIIIIVVEEE'' ''[[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2] '' MP5k menu icon MW2.png|MP5K UMP-45 menu icon MW2.png|UMP45 Vector menu icon MW2.png|Vector P90 menu icon MW2.png|P90 Mini Uzi menu icon MW2.png|Mini-Uzi '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized '' MP5 Inventory MW Mobilized.jpg|MP5 MP7 3rd person MW Mobilized.jpg|MP7 P90 3rd person MW Mobilized.jpg|P90 Skorpion 3rd person MW Mobilized.jpg|Skorpion '' Call of Duty: Black Ops MP5K menu icon.png|MP5K MAC11 menu icon BO.png|MAC11 Spectre Menu Icon Black Ops.png|Spectre Skorpion menu icon BO.png|Skorpion Menu mp weapons ak74u.png|AK-74u MPL menu icon BO.png|MPL Uzi menu icon BO.png|Uzi PM63 menu icon BO.png|PM63 Kiparis Menu BO.png|Kiparis PPSh-41 menu icon WaW.png|PPSh-41 (Singleplayer Only) MP40 menu icon WaW.png|MP40 (Singleplayer and Zombies Only) Thompson menu icon WaW.png|Thompson (Original Zombies Maps Only) Type 100 menu icon WaW.png|Type 100 (Original Zombies Maps Only) Sten 1st Person BO.png|Sten (Campaign only) Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *PPSh-41 *PPS-42 *MAT49 *M10 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Mp5 menu icon MW3.png|MP5 File:Ump45 menu icon MW3.png|UMP45 PP90M1 Menu Icon MW3.png|PP90M1 P90 Menu Icon MW3.png|P90 PM-9 Menu Icon MW3.png|PM-9 MP7 menu icon MW3.png|MP7 AK-74u menu icon MW3.png|AK-74u (Single player and Spec Ops only) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *P90 *M10 *MP7 *Skorpion Call of Duty: Black Ops II Vector K10 Menu Icon BOII.png|Vector Chicom QCB Menu Icon BOII.png|Chicom QCB Skorpion EVO III Menu Icon BOII.png|Skorpion EVO III MP7 Menu Icon BOII.png|MP7 MSMC Menu Icon BOII.png|MSMC PDW-57 Menu Icon BOII.png|PDW-57 Uzi menu icon BO.png|Uzi (Single Player only) Menu mp weapons ak74u.png|AK-74u (single player and zombies only) MP5 Side View BOII.png|MP5 (single player and zombies only) Trivia * In ''Call of Duty: World at War, all of the submachine guns have open bolts.